Never Truly Alone
by xstill-dreamingx
Summary: Keiko and Yusuke have lost all feelings for each other, and she had ended it...with him and their group of friends. She's leaving, and no one knows where the hell Ingari is. She thought she cut all ties, but 'he' sure as hell isn't going to let her leave


Never Truly Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH characters. If I did, Keiko would go with Kurama. :D

Chapter One:

Keiko couldn't believe her luck. The rain was pouring heavily down on her as she ran from street to street to her small cafe. Honest to truth, when she left this morning, there was only the bright sun hanging high in the blue sky as a gentle breeze picked at her thin white blouse and blue knee length skirt. How could she have known that ten minutes later, the sky would turn gray and the heavens would start raining down on her.

How could have she been so stupid to think that it was fine leaving her purse at the cafe last night; that it was perfectly safe for her to walk to the cafe as it was only ten blocks away; and that she had no worries cutting across a massive, now empty park due to the weather. She especially didn't like the fact that she could hear quickening steps not too far behind her, and taking a quick glance behind her, her steps quickened. It was the guy she had just passed not two minutes ago, and he had been leering at her when she did. Not that she blamed him, not with her skin colored bra and transparent white blouse thanks to the weather.

Honestly, he thought, the girl has no sense of self-preservation at times. You would think that a girl who had been going out with the violent spirit detective would have better sense sometimes.

Do not speak of her in such a way, Hiei, a voice silky voice threatened, as he watched the ningen girl began running through the empty park with a man well into his mid-forties chase after her.

Hiei slightly smirked as he saw the shadow of the fox easily took out the man while the girl's back was turned. We can't just keep protecting her like this.

I thank you for your help on days I cannot watch her, Kurama replied, however, I will not abandon her.

Keiko can only count her lucky stars that she had somehow lost the man in the park. She supposed that the dense thicket of trees had allowed her to escape, but she couldn't shake off the feeling she had ever since her break up with Yusuke.

"Keiko," Yusuke had growled at her, "I know that I'm away most of the time, but it's not like I'm out cheating on you!"

She knew he hadn't, but there was no way in hell that the two can continue to struggle like this. Not when both of them knew that there is no longer the feeling of love between the two of them. "Bullshit!" she screamed. "You think I don't know about you and Botan?" she exclaimed, noticing right away she had struck a nerve. Immediately, he backed slightly away from her, and as much as it hurted him, she was ten times more hurt that she had been right all along. "Well there's no need to go behind my back anymore. Get! Out!" the finishing touch was the glass heart he had gotten her a long time ago. A time when they had a chance together, when he didn't chose his job over her, when he hadn't exploited her. She threw the glass heart, the size of her fist at the door to emphasize her point as she glared at him. Her eyes showed anger and hatred, but nothing of the hurt and pain she was feeling and felt. Her vision was slightly blurred then, but she could tell that Kuwabara, Yukina, and Botan stared at her, just as hurtfully as he had. The heart wasn't just a gift from Yusuke, but from all of them. The whole group. While the four looked extremely hurt at her, somehow Hiei and Kurama merely looked at her in shock and even understanding as they were the first to open the door and walked out.

She thanked the Gods that they had walked out as fast as they did. She waited another good ten minutes before letting the tears stream down her face. Even though she no longer loved Yusuke like she once did, it still pained her to let him go. There was no way that she could have gotten over him while still with the group. She had to cut all ties. That was the way the heart of the Yukimura's she supposed, cold, heartless, and relentless. She cannot allow her unstable feelings to get in the way of what she had promised her grandmother. She will return to Ingari, and she will let everything wash over her like a dream.

Keiko thought that there was nothing left for her to miss now that she no longer even had Yusuke, but boy was she wrong when she realized that her heart had went out to a certain red kitsune during her time of lonliness and realization. What's even worse, was that there was no way, even in the fiery depths of hell, did he plan on letting her go.

A/N: Please read and Review :D

Please and thank you


End file.
